Valen Sjöberg/Vall Xioscient
---- Vall Xioscient is a character in Xypher Online played by Valen Sjöberg. She is an Elven Sorcerer who is part of the Beta Testers. Though she is played by a man, she sounds very kid-like, though there is a hint of Valen's Swedish accent. Vall is a follower of a made-up deity which she swears to everyone exists somewhere in the deepest cave of Xypher. Though she is very small and often seen as a child in both personality and appearance, Vall is a dependable ally who wants to be friends with everyone in the game. Appearance It doesn't take much more than a glance to realise Vall is very young looking and is part of the Elven race. Her petite frame and body mixed with a long ears indicate the most attention, despite the fact she has green and purple eyes, a rather unusual combination all things considered. In the end though, Vall is standing out from any other player in the game seeing as she has a much different look and feel, with most players basing around themselves or following the gruff and tough adventurer look. This lack of strength in her appearance could be a pointer to her class which is considered the weakness in health and strength. Focusing more on the details of Vall herself, her hair is extremely long and messy, almost unkempt in places, with most of her loose hairs sticking every which way. This includes a stray hair sticking up like an antenna at the very front of her face and for some reason defies all gravity no matter what. Her face is framed with two side fringes that stop just at her shoulders, barely touching them, with the ends twisting a little as if curled. The main focus on her hair surrounds her high pony tail that is so long and thick of hair, the tie keeping it together is invisible. This hair is quite heavy and a more casual style of hairstyles. It seems each day she logs on, there's an extra hair falling out of place and sticking any place but down. With Vall's rather energetic personality, it's not much of a surprise she can't sit still to fix it. At some points, when the hair enters light areas, her hair looks blonde rather than a forest green. Vall's eyes are like the standard oval shape you find in an anime or manga, and since Xypher adopts the anime design it is almost natural in this world. Though they have a strong shade of lilac, her eyes are not the weirdest of colours due to Xyphers large custom character creation options. She does, however, have a large amount of eyelashes around these eyes which would usually make someone look older than they truly area. In Vall's case, she somehow looks even younger. Above these eyes are very thin eyebrows that are almost invisible on her pale visage due to them following the same colour as her hair. As such, in the right area, it almost looks like she lacks eyebrows. Some of the eyebrows is hidden behind her side fringes. Lastly, below her eyes, there is a slight blush at all times. This keeps up her young looks and behaviour, giving the attitude that Vall is, in fact, a child. It is said if you were to make Vall blush properly, her entire face turns a shade of beetroot. Other details to note on Vall's face is her mouth. With it constantly smiling, her teeth are usually shown but not only that, her lips are so small and mixed with her smiles they almost disappear. Once again, thanks to the anime style of Xypher Online, this kind of weird - and usually disturbing looks - can go on unnoticed by most players. For the few who do, it only makes her seem even younger. With the ability to age being highly unlikely in a game like this, it is fair to say that Vall will almost always look like a child, which is mostly unseen by fellow Elves seeing as she is one of the smallest Elves to exist in Xypher. This deceiving appearance doesn't do much in the long run but Vall enjoys her short stature unless it means trying to reach the top shelf. Personality Background Abilities Class Abilities Class Skills ' Magishot' is the most basic attack of Sorcerers and is one of the starting skills. Magishot is a rather weak, non-elemental, attack that is often useless in battle unless the user is out of mana or the enemy is close to death. With Magishot taking no mana from a user, it is only fair that the damage only scales around five to nine health points of non-elemental damage. Most Sorcerers use this skill during their low-levels only as once they become strong enough to hold more mana, the need for such a weak attack is unneeded, however it is an important spell nonetheless. Magic Missile is one of the starting skills of Sorcerers. Seen in a lot of different forms of games where Sorcerers appear, Magic Missile isn't the strongest attack but it isn't something to snort at during low-levels. Despite being a non-elemental damage attack and costing the user only ten mana per use, Magic Missile can give an enemy fifteen to twenty-two non-elemental damage. As a starting spell, this is the Sorcerers strongest power and as such is something that is used for a while, but like most starting skills, Magic Missile can be forgotten about once the Sorcerer is much stronger and has learned new skills. This is Vall's most favourite attack to scream, causing some problems when a larger spell is needed. She claims she is only saving her mana for bigger spells for when the time is needed, though it seems that time of need will never come. Personal Abilities Personal Skills Unique Abilities Other Abilities Equipment Equipment Abilities Inventory Part in the Story Beta Testing Trivia * Vall's appearance is based on Nowi from Fire Emblem: Awakening. ** Nowi is the author's second favourite character, with her favourite being Celica and Tiki. * Vall's appearance before then was going to be a recolour the author did, however, they changed their mind early into Vall's creation. Quotes References Category:Female Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Elves Category:Beta Testers